1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to support stands and, particularly, to a stand to support a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to small size and light weight, notebook computers are easy to carry and use in a variety of occasions. However, people feel uncomfortable in using a notebook computer, especially when no appropriate place (for example when they are on the bed or outdoors) to support the notebook computer is available.